Sifat Minhyun
by dinodeer
Summary: Minhyun memiliki satu sifat yang tidak disukai Hyunbin. Ketika Hyunbin bertanya alasannya Minhyun tidak pernah menjawabnya dengan jujur. Hyunbin x Minhyun. Minhyunbin.


**Sifat Minhyun**

 **Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun**

 **2000+ Words**

 **Note : percakapan pake bahasa ga baku hehe, soalnya agak kagok kalo pake bahasa baku, _happy reading!_**

* * *

"Bin, jangan bayar yang aku juga, aku bayar sendiri aja."

Selalu saja seperti ini. Hyunbin tidak mengerti apa salahnya kalau ia ingin membayar biaya kencan mereka. Padahal hanya makan malam tapi Minhyun tetap kukuh ingin membayar sendiri. Hyunbin yakin kalau ia paksakan lagi pasti mereka akan bertengkar seperti bulan lalu. Tapi ia memutuskan bahwa hari ini ia akan merubah sifat Minhyun yang satu ini.

"Iya tapi dari aku dulu ya? Nanti kamu bayar ke aku aja, oke?" timpal Hyunbin.

Minhyun pun mengangguk setelah itu menunggu Hyunbin selesai membayar. Mereka pun keluar dari restoran dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah karena ternyata Minhyun ada kelas pagi besoknya.

Hyunbin jadi teringat sejak mereka menjalin hubungan sejak empat bulan yang lalu Minhyun memang selalu seperti ini. Tidak ingin Hyunbin membayar biaya kencan mereka. Makan tetap bayar sendiri (walaupun terkadang Hyunbin berhasil memaksa Minhyun agar ia yang membayar), kalau mereka jalan-jalan pun begitu, bahkan untuk bensin pun Minhyun ikut iuran untuk membayarnya. Ketika Hyunbin memberikan Minhyun hadiah juga ia sering mengeluh kenapa Hyunbin selalu memberikannya hadiah. Walaupun akhirnya hadiahnya diterima oleh Minhyun setelah beberapa rengekan dari Hyunbin.

Awalnya sih Hyunbin pikir mungkin Minhyun masih belum terbiasa, karena hubungan mereka masih baru. Namun lama-kelamaan ternyata Minhyun memang terlihat tidak suka jika Hyunbin yang membayar kencan mereka. Walaupun terkadang Minhyun menyerah tapi tetap saja Hyunbin lebih sering bayar patungan daripada membayari biaya kencan mereka.

Padahal teman-temannya yang lain terlihat bisa-bisa saja memanjakan pacarnya. Contohnya Daniel dan Seongwu, libur panjang minggu kemarin saja mereka habis berlibur berdua ke Jeju. Dan Daniel hampir membayar semua biaya liburan mereka. Bukan berarti Hyunbin ingin sombong dan ingin semuanya dibayar olehnya juga _sih,_ hanya saja ia ingin sering memanjakan Minhyun. Toh posisi Minhyun dalam hubungan mereka kan sebagai penerima, jadi wajar saja bukan jika Hyunbin ingin selalu memanjakan Minhyun?

Mengenai urusan bayar-membayar biaya makan, mereka bahkan pernah bertengkar di depan kasir karena masalah siapa yang akan membayar makanan mereka. Hyunbin bersikukuh kalau ia yang harus membayar, sedangkan Minhyun tidak setuju jika Hyunbin yang membayar.

Flashback.

" _Kamu udah terlalu sering traktir aku, sekarang harusnya aku dong yang bayar." Ujar Minhyun._

" _Sering kapan sih yang? Baru dua kali juga. Aku udah bilang ga usah sayangku, aku juga kan bayarinnya ga terpaksa." Timpal Hyunbin._

 _Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku ga perlu kamu manjain kayak gini Hyunbin..." balasnya._

 _Hyunbin menghela napasnya. "Wajar kan aku manjain kamu?"_

" _Ga wajar lah kan kita berdua sama-sama laki-laki, ga perlu kamu sampai segitunya..." kilah Minhyun lagi._

" _Aku juga tahu kok kamu laki-laki Hwang Minhyun, aku ga buta. Sebenarnya kamu pasti punya alasan lain kan sampai aku ga boleh banget bayarin kamu apapun?"_

 _Minhyun hanya terdiam._

" _Pokoknya aku yang bayar."_

" _Tapi Hyunbin..."_

" _Udah pokoknya aku yang bayar, ga ada penolakan."_

" _Ih ga bisa gitu!" seru Minhyun kesal._

" _Uhm, permisi, bisa Anda bayar dulu saja? Masih ada beberapa pengunjung yang ingin membayar juga."_

 _Ucapan wanita yang menjadi kasir membuat Hyunbin tersadar dan melihat ada beberapa pengunjung yang terlihat kurang suka dengan pertengkaran mereka yang menghambat antrian._

" _Oh maaf, ini tolong pakai kartu saya saja." Ujar Hyunbin. Setelah itu Minhyun langsung meninggalkan Hyunbin sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal. Mereka pun bertengkar sampai dua hari karena hal itu. Namun sampai akhirnya mereka berbaikan Minhyun masih saja tidak mau membeberkan alasan yang sebenarnya pada Hyunbin._

Flashback end.

Setelah pertengkaran itu Hyunbin selalu membiarkan Minhyun melakukan hal yang ia suka seperti membayar makanan masing-masing. Hyunbin sempat berpikir hubungan mereka itu tidak lebih dari teman, karena hubungan teman kan memang bayar mandiri. Karena itu Hyunbin sering menyelipkan uang yang Minhyun berikan padanya di tas atau jaket Minhyun tanpa sepengetahuan Minhyun tentunya. Minhyun _sih_ yang memang terkadang lupa dengan hal kecil hanya menganggap itu uangnya yang terselip.

" _Bin! Aku nemu uang masa di jaket aku yang biru. Jackpot ya?" seru Minhyun riang._

 _Hyunbin hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Emangnya berapa yang?"_

" _Tadi aku hitung sih ada 72 ribu, hehe."_

' _Itu kan total makanan kamu kemarin waktu kita makan dua hari yang lalu yang, duh dasar.' Batin Hyunbin sambil terkekeh kecil._

Kembali ke masa sekarang. Kini mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mobil Hyunbin dan bersiap pulang.

"Bin, ini aku bayar yang tadi." Ujar Minhyun ketika mereka sampai di mobil.

Hyunbin hanya diam dia memasangkan sabuk pengaman Minhyun setelah itu ia lebih memilih fokus untuk menyetir dan tidak menghiraukan ucapan Minhyun.

"Bin... Hyunbin..."

Minhyun masih mencoba memanggilnya. Namun Hyunbin yang sebenarnya cukup kesal dengan sifat Minhyun itu tetap memilih untuk diam.

"Bin... Hyunbin ih! Kwon Hyunbin!" seru Minhyun yang ikut kesal karena sikap Hyunbin.

Hyunbin segera menepikan mobilnya.

"Apa sih?" tanyanya kesal.

"Ini aku bayar yang tadi." Jawab Minhyun.

Hyunbin menghela naps sebentar.

"Hwang Minhyun kamu ga usah bayar apapun tahu, pokoknya mulai sekarang kalau kita makan, kita main, aku yang bayar. Kamu ga perlu iuran bensin lagi kalau kita main, ga perlu bayar makan masing-masing lagi. Gak mau tahu pokoknya aku ga nerima penolakan." Ujar Hyunbin penuh penekanan kata disana-sini. Minhyun terlihat terkejut mendengar ucapan yang mungkin bisa disebutkan seruan karena nada Hyunbin sedikit naik saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Ta-tapi Hyunbin..."

"Udah aku bilang kan dari tadi aku ga nerima penolakan." Balas Hyunbin masih dengan nada kesal.

"Tapi itu kan ga adil, aku juga la-"

"Laki-laki kan?! Aku juga tahu! Emangnya kalau kamu laki-laki aku jadi ga boleh manjain kamu gitu?! Sebenernya alasan kamu apa sih?! Aku bener-bener ga ngerti tahu sama sikap kamu!" bentak Hyunbin.

Hyunbin terlihat masih mengatur napasnya karena bentakan yang ia layangkan pada Minhyun tadi. Mata Minhyun terlihat terbelalak karena terkejut mendengar bentakan Hyunbin. Ini memang pertama kalinya Hyunbin membentaknya seperti ini, biasanya ia hanya sampai tahap nada kesal saja, tidak pernah membentak.

Hyunbin sebenarnya tidak ingin marah karena hal kecil seperti ini, tapi sikap Minhyun yang seperti ini membuatnya kesal. Lagipula Hyunbin merasa ia tidak keberatan dengan materi yang ia keluarkan untuk Minhyun. Ia tulus melakukannya karena ia memang mencintai laki-laki manis yang ada dihadapannya itu, tapi kenapa Minhyun tidak mengerti?

Hyunbin menatap Minhyun yang masih terkejut. Namun sekarang dirinya lah yang terkejut karena ia melihat air mata sudah mengalir di pipi Minhyun.

"Sa-sayang, ya ampun, jangan nangis... ya Tuhan maafin aku... a-aku ga maksud buat ngebentak kamu kayak gitu..." ujar Hyunbin sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Minhyun.

Minhyun sendiri yang awalnya tidak sadar jika air matanya keluar kini malah sesenggukan kecil dengan tangan Hyunbin yang masih menangku pipinya.

"Ih hiks a-aku ga hiks ga nangis hiks."

Hyunbin masih diam karena sepertinya Minhyun akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"A-ku tuh hiks ga suka aja! Aku hiks ga suka tahu Kwon Hyunbin! Hiks.." lanjutnya masih sambil sesenggukan.

"Sshhh, udah yang udah dulu ngomongnya, ini minum dulu ya?" tawar Hyunbin lembut.

"Ga mau hiks... pokoknya hiks aku gamau kamu hiks manjain aku, aku gamau Hyunbiiiin... hiks."

Hyunbin kini sudah memeluk Minhyun dan menaruh kepala Minhyun di pundaknya. Tangan kirinya mengelus-elus punggung Minhyun lembut, sementara tangan yang kanannya masih mengusap air mata Minhyun.

"Iya yaudah kalau kamu gamau, udah ya nangisnya? Aku tuh cuma pengen manjain kamu soalnya aku sayang sama kamu yang, kalau kamunya emang ga suka banget yaudah aku ga akan maksa kamu lagi. Tapi kamu mau kan kasih tau aku alasannya hm? Aku bingung soalnya yang kok kamu anti banget aku manjain kayak gitu." tutur Hyunbin lembut.

Minhyun kini menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Hyunbin. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Hyunbin.

"Ya yang? Kasih tau aku alasannya ya?" pinta Hyunbin.

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya di leher Hyunbin.

"Gamauakumalu."

Hyunbin mencoba melepaskan pelukannya namun Minhyun sepertinya tidak berniat untuk melepasnya.

"Hah apa yang? Ga jelas kamu ngomongnya."

Minhyun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Hyunbin.

"Gamau, malu." Ujarnya sangat pelan. Hyunbin yang masih tidak tuli pun bisa mendengarnya.

"Malu kenapa hm?"

Mihnyun malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi dan membuat Hyunbin gemas. Setelah dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya pelukan mereka terlepas. Hyunbin menatap mata dan hidung Minhyun yang memerah karena menangis, lalu pipinya juga yang ikut memerah serta jejak air mata yang belum hilang. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Minhyun menangis seperti ini.

"Malu kenapa yang? Kasih tau aku dong ya?" pinta Hyunbin. Tangannya kembali menangkup wajah Minhyun dan mengelus-elus pipinya lembut.

"Asal kamu kasih tau aku alasannya aku bakal nurutin keinginan kamu yang gamau aku bayarin semuanya." Lanjut Hyunbin.

Minhyun terlihat ragu. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan nada pelan.

"Aku gamau disamaain kayak mantan kamu."

Hyunbin yang mendengarnya diam masih mencerna ucapan Minhyun.

"Hah?" Respon Hyunbin setelah beberapa detik mencoba berpikir.

"Abisnya kata Donghan kamu tuh selalu manjain semua mantan kamu kayak gitu, terus kalo udah bosen langsung diputusin." Lanjut Minhyun dengan suara pelan. Wajahnya sudah menunduk tidak ingin bertatapan dengan Hyunbin yang kini sedang sibuk menahan tawanya.

"Yang, ya ampun kamu ngegemesin banget sih!" ucap Hyunbin sambil mencubit kedua pipi gembil Minhyun dengan gemas.

"Ih kok malah ketawa sih!" seru Minhyun kesal. Wajahnya sudah memerah, bahkan telinganya sudah sangat merah karena menahan malu.

"Lagian ih kamu kok percaya sama Donghan sih? Hahahaha..." lanjut Hyunbin yang kini sudah tertawa.

Minhyun yang kesal kini mencubit pinggang Hyunbin kesal.

"Ih jangan ketawa Hyunbiiiin!"

"Awww iya yang, ga akan hahaha... iya, iya, ih sakit tahu cubitan kamu tuh.."

Hyunbin kini mengambil napas panjang untuk menghentikan tawanya. Sementara Minhyun masih setia memandang Hyunbin dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Jadi Donghan bilang gitu ke kamu yang?"

Sedikit perkenalan. Donghan merupakan teman Hyunbin sejak kecil, bisa dikatakan mereka sudah seperti saudara, karena mereka selalu satu sekolah Donghan memang sudah tahu semua hal tentang Hyunbin baik itu yang bagus maupun yang bobroknya. Donghan bertemu Minhyun saat mereka satu kepanitiaan di kampus, nah dari situ pula Hyunbin bisa mengenal Minhyun dan akhirnya mereka pacaran.

"Iya, dia bilang gitu."

Hyunbin bersumpah dalam hati kalau ia akan membunuh Donghan saat ia bertemu nanti.

"Yang coba inget-inget sebelum aku pacaran sama kamu, julukan aku apa?" tanya Hyunbin.

Minhyun menatapnya heran. "Bin apa hubungannya?"

"Udah jawab dulu aja."

"Hmm, playboy?" jawab Minhyun ragu.

Hyunbin mengangguk setuju. "Nah aku waktu dapet julukan playboy gaya pacarannya gimana?" tanya Hyunbin lagi.

"Hmm macarin banyak cewek di waktu yang sama, sering gonta-ganti pacar. Terus hubungannya apa bin?"

"Ssst ih dengerin dulu kamu ga sabaran banget sih yang. Nah kalau aku punya banyak pacar di waktu yang sama itu artinya apa?"

Minhyun terdiam dan menatap Hyunbin dengan ekspresi bingung. Membuat Hyunbin tertawa kecil lalu mencubit pipi Minhyun gemas.

"Ih kamu ngegemesin banget sih. Kalau tentang materi kuliah aja pinter kalau yang ginian lemot banget sih yang, ckckck..." ujar Hyunbin gemas.

Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Ih jelasin aja sih bin, biar gampaang.."

Hyunbin mencubit lagi pipi Minhyun kilat.

"Iya aku jelasin ya, kamu bilang kan aku suka manjain mantan aku? Nah sedangkan dulu sebelum pacaran sama kamu aku kan pacarnya ga cuma satu, ada banyak. Artinya, dulu ketika aku manjain pacar aku, aku juga manjain pacar aku yang lain, dan kamu tahu kan perbedaan kamu sama mantan aku?"

Minhyun memandang Hyunbin bingung namun beberapa detik kemudian wajah dan telinga Minhyun semakin memerah karena penjelasan Hyunbin tadi. Minhyun kini malah menunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ih yang jawab dong!" seru Hyunbin sambil berusaha melepas tangan Minhyun yang sedang menutupi wajahnya.

"Gatau!"

"Ih yang, kok gitu sihh.." rengek Hyunbin manja.

"Kamu nyebelin ih bin!" seru Minhyun masih kukuh dengan posisinya.

Hyunbin tertawa. "Lah kok malah dibilang nyebelin sih yang, aku padahal udah jelasin loh, sekarang jadinya kamu masih gamau aku manjain nih?"

"Ih Hyunbin nyebeliiin!"

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Hyunbin pun berhasil membuat Minhyun menatapnya lagi. Wajahnya sudah lebih memerah dari sebelumnya, apalagi telinganya. Minhyun seperti baru saja dipanggang.

"Perlakuan aku tuh ke kamu beda sama ke mantan aku yang dulu, aku tuh cuma manjain kamu doang sekarang. Kamu tuh satu-satunya orang yang aku manjain dan pengen aku manjain sampe tua nanti."

Plak.

Minhyun memukul bahu Hyunbin keras.

"Apa sih bin.." ujarnya malu.

"Ih aku serius loh. Aku tuh ga pernah ngerasain hal yang aku rasain ke kamu sekarang, aku sayang banget sama kamu. Aku cinta kamu, Hwang Minhyun. Jadi kamu jangan mikir gitu lagi ya?"

Minhyun mengangguk. "Aku juga sayang sama kamu bin." Balas Minhyun pelan.

"Kalau cinta?" goda Hyunbin.

Minhyun terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi karena malu jadi Minhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ih gemes banget sih sayangnya aku..." ujar Hyunbin sambil mencium bibir Minhyun kilat. Minhyun _sih_ kembali meleleh karena perlakuan Hyunbin.

"Jadi sekarang kamu mau kan dimanjain sama aku?" tanya Hyunbin sambil mengangkat-angkat kedua alisnya dan tersenyum jenaka.

"Iya deh iya, tapi bin jangan keseringan juga, nanti jadi kebiasaan akunya." Jawab Minhyun.

"Oke deh Minhyun sayang, udah yuk sekarang pulang, nanti keburu malem kan kamu besok ada kuliah pagi bukan?"

Minhyun mengangguk. Kini mereka pun pulang dalam keadaan damai dan hati yang menghangat.

"Eh bin, lagian kok aku percaya-percaya aja ya sama Donghan?" tanya Minhyun.

"Lah itu mah emang kamunya aja gampang dibodoh-bodohin, yang." Timpal Hyunbin.

"Ih Hyunbiiiin!"

.

.

Status : END

* * *

Hai fanfic ini aku bikin percakapannya ga baku soalnya kagok aja gitu lebih enak baca "bayarin" daripada "membayari" menurut aku wkwk

Terinspirasi dari pasangan yang lagi makan depan aku, jadinya aku kepikiran buat bikin kalo minhyunbin kayak gitu hahaha

Makasih udah yang baca dan review Congratulation Message ya, yang guest aku bales disini :

 **3hyunforlove :** apakah semesum itu diriku dimatamu -by khb. aku juga pengen jadi guanlin dan nyebarin scene itu ke minhyunbin stan yang haus akan moment kkk makasih ya udah baca dan review u3u

Oh iya temenan yuk sama aku di twitter rihwangje ^^

Makasih udah baca ya dan ditunggu reviewnya u3u

 _See ya,_

Salam cium,

dinodeer.


End file.
